Fixing devices in the form of straps, preferably fastened to side airbags, are known. WO 00/76813 A1, for example, teaches a side airbag which is connected to the frame of a vehicle by straps. The straps are connected to the airbag on the side of the airbag opposite the inside roof lining to hold the airbag in position in the deployed state. In a non-deployed state the airbag the straps are located along the frame or the A and C pillars under the interior covering. During deployment of the side airbag the straps are pulled out of the covering, this being typically through narrow gaps or slots overlapped or covered by part of the door seal.
The problem here is that depending on the material, the geometry of the parts, the surface and the corresponding friction it is difficult to bring the straps into the correct position or to pull them out completely, whereby the protective effect of the side airbag can be impaired. There is in particular a high risk of the straps fouling during the deployment process and the airbag thus not being able to be brought into an optimal position.